Pokemon Adventures: Diamond and Pearl
by TurtleKing
Summary: As a new adventure unfolds in the land of Sinnoh, a new evil has risen. Team Galactic plans to utilize outer space for unknown reasons. Along with this organization, Neo Team Rocket has returned. It is up to Diamond, Pearl, and Damien to stop them.


**Chapter 1/Prologue: VS. Staravia**

It is a beautiful, bright morning in the town of Twinleaf. Up in the cyan blue skies, fly a flock of Starlies, chirping soothingly as they glide overhead. Yes, this is the region of Sinnoh; a mountainous region. All seemed calm and perfect outside. However, inside a local house, was a whole different story.

This house was a large, white building with a forest green roof and two stories. Inside, a boy sat in the living room, on a couch, watching a Johto News Report. On the television screen, a tall blue-haired lady was reporting live from the Lake of Rage in Mahogany Town. The dark sky above her was pouring down blankets of rain,"This is Sheryl reporting live from the currently infamous Lake of Rage! It seems that the Magikarp native to this lake have been forced to evolve into Gyaradoses! One in particular has a shiny, red exterior!" She slowly turned around and shouted,"Oh look! There it is!"

In the background, the atrocious Pokemon emerged from the lake, sending out waves of destruction in every which way. Sheryl m anaged to climb ontop of a small cabin near the lake and said,"It appears a young boy and his Typhlosion are trying to calm the Red Gyarados. Oh bless his heart! Oh my! The boy has"

Back in the living room, the boy who had been watching the program is in disbelief that his mother would turn off the television, right at the climax of the documentary,"Mom! What the heck are you doing!!?? Now I've missed the conclusion!" The boy's mother simply replied," Diamond, your eyes have been glued to the TV screen all morning. Besides, your friend Damion just called. He's asking you to go over to his house for some reason. I could barely comprehend what he was saying, since he was in such a hurry." She smiled a bit as a petite, creamy-white creature with seemingly green hair appeared behind Diamond's mother, whose name was Daphne.

Diamond frowned as he stood,"Yeah, Damion's been acting different ever since he caught that Elekid." As he looked down at the creature, he beamed happily and said,"Hey, Sam? You wanna come with me to Damion's house?" Sam, short for Samurai, was Diamond's Ralts and also his first and only Pokemon.

What is a Ralts you ask? It is one of the currently 493 Pokemon in the world. Pokemon are known as pets, battle partners, research subjects, and much more. Not much is known about them currently, but much will be learned in the future.

Diamond finally made his way outside into the neighborhood with Sam on his shoulder. Diamond was a rather good-looking fellow: tan, brown eyes, navy, and white teeth. You could say he was a perfectionist. He was currently dressed in dark blue vest, with a white collar shirt underneath with the collar flipped up, blue jeans, and red, white, and yellow shoes. On his head was his signature beret. If Diamond were to lost this hat, he wouldn't know what he'd do.

As Diamond approached the front foor of Damion's house, it instantly opened up. A blonde haired boy came sprinting out of the doorway and rammed into Diamond, knocking both boys into the dirt.

"Ow, Damion. How many tmes in a week are you going to do that? Ah, dammit! Now I have a headache." Diamond got back to his feet as Sam began to soothe Diamond's pain by rubbing the sides of his head. Obviously, Damion was the blonde-haired boy, dressed in an orange and white striped shirt, with dark gray pants. His nose wrinkled a bit as he said,"Ah, I see you've yet to release that Ralts. Anyway, did you see that Red Gyarados news report this morning?" Diamond nodded his head, annoyed at the fact that Damion disapproved of him having a Ralts. He thought it was a feminine Pokemon.

Damion continued on,"Well, I was wonderinh if Lake Verity had a Pokemon like that too!" Diamond shrugged boredly,"I guess we could check it out. I've got nothing to do until later on when I start my journey. Hell, let's check it out then." Damion grinned and said,"Let's go!" He took off running, before making a U-turn and saying,"Whoops, forgot something!" He ran inside of the house, and returned with a few Pokeballs at hand, as well as one containing an Elekid, from what Diamond can see,"Now, let's go!"

The two boys hiked to the north and then the west before approacing Verity Lake Front. After about thirty minutes of no action occuring in the lake, Diamond got bored and sat on the grass,"Damion, this sucks, Nothing's happening." Suddenly, there were loud rustles coming from the forest. Damion, being overdramatic, grabbed Diamond and dragged him into the bushes. Two human figures emerged from the forest. The taller one was an elderly male with white hair, as well as a white mustache, and was dressed in a lab coat. The other one was a female, dressed in a mid-thigh-high black and pink skirt, a white scrub cap, and pink shoes.

From the bushes, Damion chuckled and said softly,"That girl has a nice pair of thighs and legs." Diamond smirked and whispered back,"Yeah, but you'd never be able to" Diamond was cut off by Damion. "Hey, Diamond, they're gone!" The two removed themselves from the bushes as Damion noticed a brown man-bag in the tall grass. Curious, he opened it, revealing two Pokeballs. Diamond stood beside him and said,"Those belong to that old guy and that girl, I assume." Damion shook his head,"Quit being a goody-too-shoes, Diamond."

Diamond exhaled heavily as he looked at Sam's Pokeball, muttering a few inappropiate words. Just then, two Staravias flew out from the trees and began to assault Diamond and Damion with multiple pecks to the head. Obviously, they came into their territory. In between pecks, Hiro and Damion lost Sam and Elekid's Pokeball, both Pokeballs rolling into the lake. As Damion fought back by punching one of the bird Pokemon, he shouted to Diamond,"Diamond! Grab one of these Pokeballs! Maybe a Pokemon is inside of them!"

Diamond nodded, swatting the other Staravia away. He grabbed the Pokeball on the rightside of the bag and lobbed it into the air. In a flash of white light, a chubby penguin looking Pokemon materialized as it said loudly,"Pip! Piplup!" Damion took the remaining Pokeball and released what seemed to be a green turtle Pokemon with a branch on it's head,"Turt-wig!" Diamond knew the Pokemon he just released was a Piplup, and began to think of some of Piplup's attacks.

The Staravias took flight and were coming right for Turtwig and Piplup. However, Diamond fought back,"Piplup! Bubble!" Piplup opened it's beak and sent out an array of bubbles, hitting one of Staravia's. This Staravia flew elsewhere, seemingly weak from an earlier battle.

Now, it was Damion's turn. He ordered a Bite attack from Turtwig as the grass Pokemon jumped up and began to engulf the entire Staravia's head in it's large mouth. The bird Pokemon landed on the ground and began to violently shake it's head in order to remove the turtle Pokemon from it's skull. Eventually, it prevailed, sending Turtwig ramming into Piplup. Piplup fell to the ground, but eventually got up, along with Turtwig.

Staravia flew up in the sky again and proceed to use Wing Attack, but ended up flying straight into a tree in the forest, before wandering off. Diamond chuckled a bit,"It must have been confused." Just then, the Staravia returned, but it's sequel was cut short when it was shot down by pellets of fire. A pokeball was tossed from the forest and hit off of the fainted Staravia before taking it in. The pokeball shook for a while, before finally ceasing. The Staravia was captured! But by who?

Damion and Diamond looked around to see where the fire pellets came from, only to see the girl from earlier emerge from the forest, with a Chimchar infront of her. She didn't look to happy with the two boys...END (Next: **Chapter 2: VS. Chimchar**)


End file.
